Secret of Something
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: [Chap 6] A KrisYeol a.k.a Kris and Chanyeol Fanfict / Rated M / Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18 , a lil of Rape. Read by your own Risk. Some HunHan Moment Inside
1. Teaser

A Crime – Action – Romance Fanfict By

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.

.

.

"Tidur nyenyak ?",Tanya sosok yang berdiri bersadar pada bingkai pintu itu.

"Tsk—apa pedulimu…."

.

.

.

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol_ ]

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lupakah kau kalau bisa saja aku memotong tangan dan kakimu agar kau tidak melawan ?"

.

.

.

.: Warning :.

Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18+, a lil of Rape.

Read by your own Risk

.

.

.

"Nnnhhh….He—Hentikaaannhh….."

"Kauh..thampakhnya menyukainyaaa baby…."

"Angghh…a—ahniyaaah….arrrgghhhh…."

.

.

.

.: Disclaimer :.

Story Credits by Author,EXO by SM Entertainment

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol,Kris ?"

"Yah,dia baik baik saja….hanya sedikit keras kepala…."

"Ah,maafkan aku….dia memang seperti itu…."

"Ah,tidak apa apa…..aku memang menginginkan yang seperti itu…."

"Jadi apakah kesepakatan kita berlanjut ?"

"Tanpa ada kesepakatan pun sebenarnya…aku akan menyetujui-nya….."

"So….we have a deal here, Mr. Wu?"

"Sure….. …."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Secret of Something_

.

.

.

.

 _ **COMING SOON**_

.

.

.: Author's Note :.

Hello, Author _DragonPhoenix96_ di sini…

Yap…..author lagi lagi membuat FanFict baru tentang duo tiang EXO ini lagi….

Author lagi pingin nyoba bikin FF dengan Rated M lagi untuk melawan trauma author tentang membuat FF dengan Rated M (Efek gegara FF Rated M author yang ketahuan ke Real-Life Author dan membuat author mood mood an bikin FF lagi #curcol)

Author pingin mencoba untuk update teratur tapi sepertinya bakal susah mengingat masalah kuliah author dan tersedia atau tidaknya ide di kepala author.

But anyway,keep support me to continuing this Fan Fiction…

With Love,

 _ **DragonPhoenix96**_


	2. Chapter 1

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol_ ]

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18+, a lil of Rape, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja membuka matanya perlahan—menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna cream _. 'Si—Sial….pasti tadi itu…..peluru bius….'_

Chanyeol—namja itu—menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijat kepalanya yang masih pusing diakibatkan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya pingsang tadi namun tiba tiba merasakan tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu dan menyadari kalau di pergelangan tangannya terpasang sebuah belenggu yang terhubung pada rantai yang cukup panjang.

' _Se—Sejak kapan….._ '

 _ **CKREET**_

Tatapan Chanyeol menjadi waspada. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa keadaan saat ini sama sekali tidak aman.. Terdapat seorang namja tampan dengan ekspresi dingin yang tadi membuka pintu kamar itu dan kini tengah menyender pada bingkai pintu. "Kau…."

"Tidur nyenyak ?",Tanya sosok itu dengan nada datar.

"Tsk—apa urusanmu…."

 _ **Tap Tap Tap Tap**_

Namja itu melangkahkan kaki-nya mendekati Chanyeol—mengintimidasi Namja itu yang kini tengah terduduk di kasur dan meremas seprai. Namja itu lalu duduk di dekat Chanyeol dan mengelus rambut gelap Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol menepis tangan yang mengelusnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku….dasar Wu Yifan sialan !",bentak Chanyeol tiba tiba. Namja itu—Kris Wu Yifan—hanya terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau manis sekali ya…"

"LEPASKAN AKU…."

"Untuk apa ?",Tanya Kris pelan dan tenang.

"Untuk menghajar muka brengsekmu itu… DASAR SIALAN !"

Kris dengan cepat langsung menarik rantai yang terhubung ke pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menahannya. Wajah dingin dan tampan Kris mendekati wajah Chanyeol—mengintimidasi namja itu. Chanyeol yang tak tahan langsung menutup mata-nya—melawan rasa terintimidasi yang ia rasakan.

Ia merasakan kalau Kris mendekat ke telinganya—yang ia rasakan dari deru nafas Kris yang menerpa cuping telinganya. Chanyeol sendiri sama sekali tak berani membuka matanya.

"Kalau kau menghajarku dengan tangan kananmu..",bisik Kris pelan—sembari mengecup telinga dan menjalar ke pipi Chanyeol,"aku tak segan segan akan memotong tangan kananmu…."

Deru nafas Chanyeol tertahan. Kris menampilkan sebuah smirk pada saat melihat ekspresi yang kini ia lihat dari Chanyeol."Bahkan aku tak akan segan untuk memotong semua tangan dan kaki mu jika kau akan tetap menghajarku….."

Yifan masih menatap dan mengelus pelan wajah Chanyeol dengan jemarinya—Chanyeol terlalu terintimidasi hingga tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya walaupun sudah tak ditahan lagi. " _Don't even think about it,my sweetie…._ "

 _ **Tap Tap Tap Tap**_

 _ **CKREET**_

 _ **BRAK**_

Mata Chanyeol terbuka perlahan pada saat ia merasakan pada saat ia mendengar sauar pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung-nya yang berdetak sangat cepat dan paru paru-nya yang menarik oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

' _Ke—Kenapa aku…..kenapa aku….._ '

Tahun 21XX, Masa diamana tidak adanya organisasi yang bernama pemerintahan dan lambang Negara; _Survival of the Fittest_ —yang terkuat yang bertahan itulah yang kini berlaku bagi setiap manusia yang mau terus menerus mempertahankan hidupnya di atas permukaan planet berwarna biru yang bernama bumi. Hal ini dikarenakan tiada-nya kepercayaan manusia terhadap sekelompok manusia lain dan organisasi yang bernama pemerintah.

Pemerintah dan Negara telah tergantikan oleh sekelompok organisasi yang berkuasa dengan gaya ala mafia. Nama Negara hanya menjadi sebuah nama saja tanpa makna apapun. Perbatasan bukanlah lagi dijaga oleh tentara Negara namun pasukan khusus yang dibayar oleh para penguasa penguasa daerah tersebut

Kris Wu Yifan— _CEO_ Perusahaan _Wu Corp_ yang menguasai China dan Sebagian Kanada jiga memimpin sebuah organisasi yang berada di tempat yang sama. Organisasi Kris merupakan organisasi yang sangat berpengaruh di China dan berengaruh nomor dua di Kanada. Merupakan namja dengan watak dan perilaku yang sangat dingin.

Park Chanyeol—CEO Perusahaan _Park Group_ yang menguasai seluruh semenanjung Korea dan sedikit daratan jepang hampir mirip seperti Kris yang juga memiliki organisasi yang berada di Negara yang sama.

 _ **CLANK CLANK**_

' _Tsk—Brengsek…Benar-benar kuat….._ ',batin kini tengah berusaha menarik rantai tersebut. Chanyeol memeluk kakinya dan menatap sekitarnya. Ia menatap ke jendela besar dengan pemandangan perkotaan pada malam hari yang menampilkan pijar lampu lampu LED yang beraneka warna.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia—Park Chanyeol—penerus selanjutnya _Park Group_ yang namanya membuat terror di seluruh semenanjung Korea bisa seperti ini ? Astaga,di mana harga dirinya saat ini. Ia benar benar merasa dilecehkan oleh makhluk yang bernama Kris Wu itu.

"Tsk—padahal aku dan appa ku membangun dari awal tak seperti namja itu yang sudah seenaknya saja tinggal meneruskan…si—sialan….",gumam Chanyeol kesal.

Yah, Chanyeol mendapatkan perusahaan itu juga berkat berhadapan one-by-one dengan para programmer handal perusahaan Choi pada saat itu dan setelah berantakkan semua asset milik perusahaan itu direbutnya setelah jatuh sedalam dalamnya namun hal itu bukan menjadi akhir yang indah namun menjadi awal petaka yang ia lawan; setelah perusahaan itu jatuh banyak perusahaan perusahaan lain yang menyerang baik secara fisik maupun secara _cyber_. Chanyeol dan appa-nya berusaha untuk mempertahankan dengan sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol ingat, ia pernah menghabiskan dua hari berturut turut di kamarnya hingga ia lupa makan dan minum hingga ia bisa saja nyaris pingsan jika eomma-nya tak langsung dating dari jauh untuk menolongnya….

Chanyeol lagi lagi hanya menghela nafasnya panjang—menatap pintu yang menjadi tempat dimana namja yang bernama Kris Wu Yifan keluar tadi,"Tsk—apa yang sebenarnya dia mau…sialan…."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Srek**_

"Serius sekali Kris…."

"…"

 _ **Srek**_

"Oi Kris….kau mendengarkanku kan ?"

"Hnn…apa ?"

Luhan—namja yang kini berada di ruangan itu bersama Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala-nya,"Serius sekali…sebegitu menariknya kah namja itu untukmu ?"

Flap

Tak

"Yah….begitulah…."

"Huh,sudah kuduga….",kata Luhan,"Mengingat dia perah mengalahkanku sekali di pertempuran cyber—"

"Membuatnya akan menarik jika ia bergabung denganku…tapi bukan itu rencanaku…"

Luhan terdiam. Kris hanya menanpilkan sebuah _smirk_.

"Jangan bilang kau menyetujuinya…"

"Yah….kurasa kau tahu jawabanku Xiao Lu…."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.: To Be Continued :.**_


	3. Chapter 2

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol_ ]

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18+, a lil of Rape, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris jangan bilang kau menyetujui-nya…"

"Yah….Kurasa kau tahu jawabanku Xiao Lu…"

Tiba tiba Luhan tertawa dengan amat keras, membuat Kris menatapnya sedikit kesal."Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu, Xiao Luhan ?"

"Ka—Kau…pfftt…",Luhan berusaha mengendalikan tawanya,"Ja—Jangan bilang…hahaha…"

"Xiao Luhaaaannnnn…",kata Kris dengan nada mengancam.

"Ya…Ya…..Maafkan aku…",Luhan berusaha mengendalikan tawanya,"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya Kris…."

"Lalu…kalau iya…..kau mau apa….."

"Ah…Tidak…Tidak…..hanyaaa…"

"Hanya apa…..",sela Kris cepat.

"Hanya aku heran…",kata Luhan—mengendalikan tawanya,"ternyata kau bisa juga ya….orang dengan kelakuan dingin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…."

"Tsk—Sialan…",Kris mengancam Luhan dengan lemparan dokumen tebal. Luhan kabur keluar tepat sebelum Kris benar benar akan melempar-nya.

"Ah ya….",Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya lagi dari pintu,"Hati hati dengan rasa sakit-nya ditolak jatuh cinta pandangan pertama loh….itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kalau kau sudah putus…"

Kris menatap Luhan datar.

"Ah ya…Bye Bye Kris….Aku sudah ditunggu Sehun…."

 _ **BLAM**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Tok Tok**_

"Si—Siapa….",Chanyeol yang tengah asyik menatap lampu lampu LED yang terlihat dari jendela besar kamar-nya sedikit terkejut mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

 _ **Cklek**_

Seorang yeoja berpakaian Maid masuk dan membawakan Trolley berisi susu dan roti dengan selai blueberry dan strawberry,"Ini pesanan tuan Wu untuk tuan Park…"

"Aku tidak lapar….",kata Chanyeol dengan nada Dingin.

"Ma—Maaf Tuan….Sa—Saya hanya diminta untuk mengantarkannya….dan tuan Wu yang meminta anda untuk memakannya…."

"Katakan saja pada _Young Master_ mu itu kalau aku menolaknya….."

"A—Ah Baiklah a—akan saya sampaikan….saya mohon ijin dahulu pe—permisi…."

 _ **Tap Tap**_

 _ **Cklek**_

Chanyeol melirik ke arah makanan yang dibawa yeoja itu. Ia meringkuk menahan dinginnya ruangan itu. Sebenarnya ia tahan dingin jika hanya dingin dari pendingin udara toh ruangannya juga sama dinginnya seperti ini namun perutnya yang sedikit protes minta diisi tak mendukungnya dan entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak ingin menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali.

Chanyeol meringkuk—memeluk kakinya. Ia menghela nafas-nya panjang. ' _Ah, Appaa….Bagaimana ya ? Semoga ia tidak terlalu khawatir….'_

Chanyeol menatap lagi keluar—sayup sayup terdengar suara hiruk pikuk lalu lintas yang menunjukkan kalau kehidupan malam sedang berlangsung dan tak akan berhenti hingga _'Mianhae appa…_ '

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Tok Tok**_

"Ya masuk…."

"Tuan Wu….",seorang namja berbadan tegap masuk dan membuat Kris mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya dari tumpukkan laporan perusahaan.

"Ada apa? Kalau bukan hal penting jangan menggangguku…."

"Anda keda—"

"Kau lama hu'uh….",seseorang tiba tiba mendorong bodyguard itu dengan mudah—Kris hanya menatap datar,"Hai…Kris ge…"

"Zi….Zitao ?",kata Kris kaget—Ia mengenali seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu sebagai sepupu jauhnya.

"Oh….kenapa…..kaget sekali hmmm….",kata Zitao yang kini telah berbaring dengan nyaman di Sofa yang berada di ruang kerja Kris. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Korea…."

"Heeeehhhh,kau lupa kalau kau meminjam gedung ini ke baba huh ?",kata Zitao yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya…..masa perjanjiannya masih lama…."

Zitao hanya diam.

"Tao…"

"…",Zitao masih menatap smartphone miliknya. Kris memijit keningnya pelan.

"Zitao…."

"…"

"Hoi….Huang ZiTao…",kata Kris keras.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi sepupu ku saja kau sudah banyak tanya seperti itu huh….",kata Zitao.

"Tch—waktu aku di Beijing kau kemana saja hnn ? Qingdao ke Beijing itu tak memakan waktu yang sangat lama….",kata Kris.

"Ahahahaha…ketahuan ya….sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya mau menginap saja….lagipula aku mau mengunjungi kekasihku di sini…."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih ? siapa ?",Tanya Kris.

"Byun Baekhyun….."

"Kau Seme ?",Tanya Kris.

"Iyalah…tentu saja, memangnya kenapa ?",kata Zitao yang masih tetap menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya.

"Pffffttttt—tidak salah….."

Zitao menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kris heran."Ada apa?"

"Kau yang takut serangga…",Kris lagi lagi menahan sekaligus mengendalikan tawanya,"Seme ?"

 _ **BRUGH**_

Zitao melempar bantal sofa yang tadi ditidurinya ke arah meja yang di duduki Kris,"Sialan…."

"Hei itu fakta zitao….itu fakta…."

"Hu'uh….setidaknya aku akan segera bertunangan dengan kekasihku nanti…tidak seperti kau yang menjadi perjaka tua….",kata Tao dengan nada dingin.

Bantal yang tadi dilempar Tao kearah Kris kini dilempar balik oleh Kris menuju Tao,"Sialan kau…"

"Memangnya kau sudah mendapatkan calon ? kekasih saja belum ?"

"Baba Huang tak memberitahukanmu ?"

Zitao menatap Kris—menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat amat imut. Kris jadi bingung seimut apa kekasih Zitao jika anak ini adalah seme-nya dalam hubungan mereka.

"Memberitahukan apa ?"

"Kau serius…."

"Apa ?"

"Tidak tahu ?",Tanya Kris.

"Yang mana geee?",Tanya Tao balik,"Aaaahhh kau yang membuatku gila karena penasaran…"

Kris _facepalm_ —menyadari Tao yang seperti ini adalah seme,"Pertemuanku dengan orang orang dari Park itu…bukankah kau ikut dengan baba-mu waktu itu…"

Tao terdiam—hingga ia teringat sesuatu,"Aaaaaahhh….Yang waktu itu….tu-tunggu dulu jangan jangan diaaa yang…."

"Yap….dan dia ada di gedung ini….",kata Kris sembari mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Dasar gila….apa yang mau kau lakukan hnn…."

"Pendekatan….",jawab Kris singkat

"Pendekatan apa yang seperti ini….",kata Zitao,"tau begini…aku melarang dengan sangat keras baba meminjamkan gedung ini padamu…."

Kris terkekeh geli. ' _Sayangnya kau telat zi…_ '

"Oi, Ge…."

"Apa…",kata Kris.

"Awas kalau kau tak sukses mendekatinya….akan ku wushu kau disini…."

Keheningan tiba tiba menerpa keadaan mereka berdua."Terserah…"

 _ **Tok Tok**_

"Siapa ?"

 _ **Krieet**_

"Tu-Tuan muda….Ma-Maaf…."

"Apa dia sudah memakan makananya ?"

"Ma-Maaf Tuan…saya sudah mengantarkannya dan juga memintannya ta-tapi….tapi…."

"Tapi apa ? cepat katakan…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **BRAK**_

Kris membuka pintu kamar yang Chanyeol tempati dengan keras,"PARK CHANYEOL…."

"…."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kris. Kris yang emosi langsung menubruk Namja itu dan membuatnya terbaring dengan Kris yang menindih namja itu.

 _ **BRUGH**_

"Yak,apa yang kau lakukan ? lepaskan….."

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk makan dengan baik baik huh ? kenapa kau tidak mau makan !"

"Aku tidak mau…",kata Chanyeol ,"Apalagi makanan dari makhluk sepertimu…"

"Tch—kau….",Kris menahan emosi-nya.

"Apaa…..kau mau apa….",ancam Chanyeol.

Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam dan tanpa namja itu duga—Kris menarik rantai yang tersambung ke pergelangan tangannya dan menyatukannya ke atas kepala Chanyeol. "Arrggghhh….sa—sakit…"

"Tsk—sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini….tapi sepertinya aku harus…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.: To Be Continued :.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.: Author's Note :.

Hai, _**DragonPhoenix96**_ In Here ~ ~

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian kepada FF ini dan jujur reaksi kalian bikin aku kaget. Baru dua chapter dan review sampai saat author menulis note ini sudah 25 Review ? Ah author bahagia sendiri…

terima kasih banyak sekali lagi…. *bow*

Author sebisa mungkin update teratur ( rencana-nya sih tiap jum'at sore atau hari libur ) tapi tentu sebanding lurus dengan ketersediaannya ide di otak ini….

dan yah..

 _I heard you all KrisYeol shipper_ yang bilang chapter lalu ( dan mungkin juga chapter ini ) yang terlalu pendek…ketahuilah author memang memotong sedkit sedikit demi rasa penasaran kalian…

hahaha….

maafkan author…

karena author tahu rasa jadi kalian kok…

Jadi selama kalian _excited_ menunggu FF ini untuk update,author juga akan _excited_ juga untuk meng-update FF ini secepat dan sepanjang mungkin…jadi luangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk memberikan review, kritik dan juga saran ( dengan bahasa yang sopan tentunya)…..

So first let's reply all of you comment ^^

 _ **Xing1002**_

Sepertinya FF Rated M KrisYeol itu jarang ya? Kapan ya bagian rated M-nya ? nunggu keputusan author ya…hahahaha^^

 _ **Minnie Chwangie**_

Masalah yang rumit ? benarkah…padahal nggak kok….hahaha….ketahuannya itu pasti dong kalau kamu tetap menunggu…gak papa dong tiap chapter review…author mah seneng^^

 _ **Winda. ii. 5**_

Apa ya yang direncanakan…upupupu….apa mendapat clue di chap ini? Bwahahahaha…

 _ **KrisYeol Shipper**_

Of course it was yaoi baby~~ kkk~~

Thank You For Your Support :

 _Pid, yeoliwu, Fixme, Apple27, Dekon927, hyena lee, Fienyeol, Kim Sohyun, guest, nandha0627_

Keep Review,

XOXO

DragonPhoenix96


	4. Chapter 3

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol_ ]

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18+, a lil of Rape, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apaa…..kau mau apa….",ancam Chanyeol.

Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam dan tanpa namja itu duga—Kris menarik rantai yang tersambung ke pergelangan tangannya dan menyatukannya ke atas kepala Chanyeol. "Arrggghhh….sa—sakit…"

"Tsk—sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini….tapi sepertinya aku harus…"

Kris menggigit Roti itu dan memaksakan memasukkannya ke mulut Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Chanyeol yang menolak mati matian langsung menarik tangannya—bermaksud mendorong Kris agar menjauh—namun Kris menahan rantai itu benar benar kuat hingga sekuat apapun Chanyeol menarik tangannya tak akan ada gunanya di bawah kekangan tangan Kris.

Kris melakukannya berulang kali hingga Roti tersebut habis. Kris yang merasakan kenyalnya bibir Chanyeol berulang kali sejak tadi langsung melumat bibir kenyal namja itu. Chanyeol yang merasa sedikit sesak langsung memejamkan mata-nya. Entah kenapa ia juga merasakan badannya lemas dan sedikit memanas. Kaki Chanyeol berusaha mendorong Kris agar menjauh darinya. Namun ia sama sekali seperti memiliki tenaga sama sekali. Tautan mereka terlepas dan Kris kini bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah dan terengah engah meraup nafas sebanyak banyaknya dengan dada yang terbalut kaos putih tengah naik dan turun.

"Huahh…..hah…hah…si—sialan…."

" _Your Lips is so sweet isn't it ?_ ",goda Kris sembari mengelus bibir basah Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya.

" _Fuck off…_ ",bentak Chanyeol.

Kris hanya tertawa perlahan—tangannya mengusak rambut coklat terang sebahu milik Chanyeol,"Tidur yang nyenyak….Jalja Park Chanyeol…."

Ia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rantai Chanyeol yang ia tahan tadi dan berjalan tenang ke arah pintu dan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih lemas dan tengah meraup oksigen.

 _ **BRAK**_

Kris kini tengah menyender ke pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia meraih nafas banyak banyak.

' _Shit…tadi nyaris saja aku…._ '

Sekelebat bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah memerah dan terengah engah terlintas di menggelengkan kepala-nya cepat.

' _Ti—Tidak…aku tidak bisa…ini bukan rencanaku…._ '

Ia kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dan kini setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur empuknya sesampainya ia di kamar miliknya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Arrrrrggghhhhh….. _You make me Crazy_ ….Park Chanyeol…."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Seorang namja kini berada di sebuah taman dengan pepohonan yang dihias dengan pancaran cahaya LED yang berbagai bentuk dan warna yang indah—ia sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

' _Apaaa…..aku sudah telat ? Aiguuu…_ '

 _ **GRAB**_

"Lama menungguku Hannie hyung….",seorang namja lain kini memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"Sehuuuunnn…..",Luhan membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan namja itu,"Bogoshippo….."

"Nado….",balas Sehun,"Sesibuk apakah dirimu sampai kau tak memberitahu ku kalau kau akan ke sini hnnn ?"

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan,"Kau kan juga pernah diam diam ke Beijing bukan? Kita impas arra…"

"Baiklah…"Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan cepat sedikit melumatnya.

"Hunnie…kau jadi mesum sekali huh…",kata Luhan setelah ia berhasil melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Mata Rusa milik Luhan bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik Sehun. Tangan Sehun menyingkirkan poni Luhan sedikit.

"Aku mesum karena aku merindukanmu baby…."

"Tsk….bukankah kita sering melakukan _video chat_ ?",Tanya Luhan,"bahkan kita pernah saling berlomba untuk meng-hack situs pemerintah yang keamanannya payah payah itukan….kau benar benar berbohong hun…"

Sehun juga adalah seorang _Hacker_ —sama seperti Luhan—dan ia bahkan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan namja itu ketika mereka menyerang system yang dimiliki pemerintahan salah satu Negara bersamaan secara tidak sengaja. Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan system dengan cara bekerja sama,,mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain dengan bersenjatakan kode kode rumit untuk menguasai system itu yang kala itu dimenangkan oleh Sehun dengan tampilan layar pada system mereka adalah seekor serigala karena jika Luhan yang menang maka yang muncul adalah lambang kepala rusa dengan tulisan "Dawn's Deer". Setiap hacker memang mempunyai cirinya sendiri dan ciri Luhan—jika terlepas dari perintah Kris. Itu adalah lambing miliknya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kris kalau kau mau tahu.

Luhan yang kesal langsung mendeteksi siapa yang mampu mengalahkannya dan menemukan Sehun dan bahkan bertatapan muka langsung dengan namja itu dan anehnya mereka berdua langsung jatuh cinta setelah beberapa kali bertemu. Bahkan, kencan jarak jauh mereka yang pertama adalah berlomba siapa yang mampu lebih banyak menghack system system milik pemerintahan dalam waktu satu jam dan mempertahankannya dalam waktu 2 jam. Aneh memang—tapi bagi mereka itu romantic.

"Tidak aku sungguh sungguh…",Sehun mengecup dan sedikit menjilat leher Luhan—membuat namja rusa itu melenguh tertahan—mengingat mereka masih berada di tempat umum, "Aku merindukan mu….berada di bawah kungkunganku baby…"

 _ **CTAK**_

"Aaarrgghh….Baby Lu…Appo…."

"Dasar…sekali mesum…tetap saja mesum…."

Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan—badannya terasa pegal karena lelah. Kejadian semalam terlintas kembali di kepalanya. Kris yang menahan pergelangan tangannya, tatapannya yang menusuk ke dirinya, aura mengitimidasi dan mendominasi yang membuat nyali-nya benar benar ciut, dan juga ciuman kasar dan sedikit memaksa itu membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menegukkan ludahnya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

' _A—Apa….Apa yag kupikirkan…kenapa aku memikirkan namja sialan itu ? Namja yang hampir saja melecehkanku itu….._ ', batin Chanyeol, ' _Gila….benar benar gila….._ '

Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya dan mengamati borgol yang terhubung ke rantai yang tersambung ke suatu tempat di bawah tempat tidurnya itu.

' _Aku harus kabur dari sini….tapi….bagaimana…._ '

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Sebuah ketukkan pelan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan singkatnya.Ia menebak nebak siapa yang akan masuk ke kamar-nya itu.

 _ **KRIET**_

Chanyeol mengenali seorang namja yang kini masuk bersama dengan seorang Maid yang membawa trolley makanan,"Tch..—"

Chanyeol meminta maid itu untuk keluar dengan gerakkan kepalanya—yang langsung dipatuhi oleh maid tersebut—kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum tipis,"Sleep well ?"

"Apa pedulimu….",kata Chanyeol datar—Kris tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan meetakan semangkuk sereal dengan susu dan segelas air putih di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur yang Chanyeol tempati

 _ **TREK**_

"Makanlah….",kata Kris tiba tiba.

"Aku tak mau…"

"Makan saja….",lanjut Kris,"aku tak membubuhkan racun kok…"

"Tsk….justru semakin mencurigakan…",kata Chanyeol dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau aku memang mau membunuhmu….aku bisa melakukannya tadi malam…",Kata Kris lagi datar dan seperti tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi kau menyuapkan dengan mulut kotormu itu, brengsek…",Kata Chanyeol tanpa sadar dengan keras

"Aaah…jadi kau masih mengingat yang semalam hnn…",goda Kris.

Chanyeo mulai gelagapan dan menatap kea rah lain menghindari tatapan Kris,"Ti—Tidak Kok….Si—Sialan….."

Kris hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian berjalan kea rah jendela,membukakan tirai-nya dan membuka daun jendela agar terjadi pertukaran dengan udara segar di kamar yang chanyeol tempati. Hanya semilir angin dan gesekkan kain tirai yang menjadi latar suara yang ada.

"Keluar…",kata Chanyeol memecah suasana

"Hnn ?"

"Kubilang Keluar….",kata Chanyeol lebih keras.

"Aku tak mau….",Kris menanggapi permintaan datar

Chanyeol mulai membentak Kris,"KELUAR KATAKU…"

"Tidak….",kata Kris pelan,"sebelum kau makan dan menghabiskan sereal mu itu…."

"Memaksaku huh ?",kata Chanyeol sinis. Kris hanya diam.

"Hei kenapa diam ?",Tanya Chanyeol

' _Ini demi kesehatanmu…dasar bodoh…_ ',batin Kris. Namja China itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan dalam.

"Makan saja….",kata Kris," Apa harus aku suapkan lagi ?"

"Tsk—aku bukan bayi yang harus disuapi…"

"Kalau begitu makanlah….",kata Kris lagi.

"Tapi aku tak mau jika seperti ini…."

Kris menatap Chanyeol lama dan kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang dan lama. Dalam hatinya jika boleh dikatakan, ia benar benar khawatir dengan kesehatan Chanyeol. Rasanya lagi lagi ia ingin menyalahkan Yixing yang tanpa sengaja membuat dosis bius berlebihan sehingga Chanyeol pingsan selama tiga hari—padahal ia hanya memerintahkannya hanya selama satu hari saja.

Kris menghela nafas panjang,"Baiklah…."

Kris mulai melangkah menuju pintu kamar Chanyeol dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu,"Setengah jam lagi…akan aku cek…"

 _ **CKIEET**_

 _ **DRAP**_

Kris keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghela nafasnya panjang, kakinya melangkah pelan namun pasti menuju. Setidaknya ia boleh sedikit berlega dan bisa meyakinkan dirinya kalau chanyeol akan memakan sereal itu.

Lamunan Kris buyar pada saat smartphone yang berada di kantung celana-nya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk. Dengan segera, namja itu melihat smartphone miliknya dan mengangkat panggilan yang baru saja masuk tersebut….

"Ne,Yeoboseyo….",Kris menyapa dengan ramah sesorang yang menelponnya saat ini.

"….."

"Ah aku baik baik saja…di sini ternyata menyenangkan…"

"…."

"Mungkin baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu nyonya…"

"….."

"Ah…ituu…saya hanya tidak ingin merepotkan anda dan suami anda…."

"….."

"Chanyeol ? Ah kini dia baik baik saja tentu…."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.: To Be Continued :.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol_ ], Slight Hunhan

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18+, a lil of Rape, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne,Yeoboseyo….",Kris menyapa dengan ramah sesorang yang menelponnya saat ini.

"….."

"Ah aku baik saja…di sini menyenangkan…"

"…."

"Mungkin baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu nyonya…"

"….."

"Ah…ituu…saya hanya tidak ingin merepotkan anda dan suami anda…."

"….."

"Chanyeol ? Ah kini dia baik baik saja tentu…."

"…."

"Ah…saya tahu…maafkan saya tapi saya hanya membantu…"

"….."

"Tentu terima kasih banyak…"

 _ **Piip**_

Kris menghela nafas panjang—bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya benar benar terlihat sangat tampan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangannya.

 _ **Krieet**_

"Tuan Wu….Ini ada laporan genting dari cabang di Ontario"

"Tuan Wu….ini laporan akhir bulan dari Beijing…"

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya pekerjaan terus mengejarnya hingga ia di Korea. Padahal ia sudah memberitahukan kalau ia akan cuti selaa sebulan dan hanya boleh dihubungi jika ada keadaan darurat saja. Dan kini ?

"Ya….Ya…bukankah aku bilang kalau aku akan cuti selama sebulan….dan hei….kau….bukannya masalah di Ontario sudah ku selesaikan sebulan yang lalu..'

"Maaf tuan tapi masalah dengan _whiteland_ masih ada tuan… menurut kabar yang beredar mereka mulai membeli senjata canggih dan amat berbahaya bagi kestabilan disana….'

"Baiklah nanti akan ku minta Luhan untuk mencari informasi detail-nya….",kata Kris,"dan untuk saat ini sekarang kalian keluar semua…"

"Ta—Tapi…."

"Keluar…."

Suara dingin dan kaku Kris membuat mereka kaku dan dengan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Kris terduduk di kursinya dan menatap pemandangan pagi menuju siang kota Seoul. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Entah kenapa ia sangat punya banyak pikiran saat ini….janji itu….entahlah…janjinya dengan kedua orang itu entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit tertekan….

Ia tak yakin dengan janji target waktu yang ia utarakan kala itu….ah gila…dirinya memang benar benar gila mengutarakan hal itu….ia tak mengira akan sesulit ini…..

' _Setidaknya…aku harus focus atas apa yang aku lakukan saat ini….yah setidaknya…_ '

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik Luhan yang tengah terlelap di dekapannya dan tengah _naked_ —sama seperti dirinya. Ia masih ingat aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan semalam dan ini kali kedua mereka melakukannya. Jarak membuat mereka hanya bisa melakukan _sex call_ biasanya—kali pertama ia lakukan pada saat ia mengunjungi Luhan di Beijing.

Astaga,mengingatnya saja sepertinya membuat sehun mulai turn on lagi…

"Nnnhhh…Huuunnnn….jangan lagiiihh….",gumam Luhan pelan—merasakan milik sehun turn on lagi di dalam lubang anal-nya."Aku masihhh….lelaaaahhhhhh….."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir bengkak Luhan pelan. " _Good Morning My Sexy Deer…_ "

Luhan tak membalas ucapan Sehun akibat bibirnya yang langsund dilumat oleh namja itu. Ia bisa merasakan hisapan Sehun di bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. "Ummmhh…nnnhhuunn…"

 _ **Piip Piiip Piip Piip Piip**_

Suara smartphone Luhan membuyarkan suasana antara mereka berdua. Sehun merutuk di dalam hatinya siapapun yang menelpon Luhan saat ini. Luhan sendiri melirik meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan berusaha meraih smartphone miliknya. Ia kemudian mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnnya.

"Ya…Luhan disini…"

" _Lu….ada urusan mendadak bisa kau kesini sekarang…."_ ,suara Kris menggema dari seberang telepon.

"Ada apa Kris ? Kalau urusan hacking lagi aku kan tak perlu kesana bodoh…."

" _Kau menebak pikiranku ?"_ ,tanya Kris.

"Tentu sa—annnggghh…huuuunnnnn…he—hentikanhh…",kata Luhan setengah menahan desahan yang diakibatkan Sehun yang menggerakkan lagi kejantanannya yang masih berada di lubang Luhan.

" _Lu—Luhan….kau sedang…."_

"Ah…apaaahhhh…..tak apa apa…yaaakkk…unnnhhh…hunnie..ja—jangan sekarang….",Luhan setengah membentak sehun yang semakin cepat menggerakkan miliknya dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik nikmat milik Luhan dengan sangat keras.

" _Aiissshhh….sudahlah kalau kau sudah puas segera laksanakan perintahku….akan ku kirimkan lewat pesan saja…_ "

 _ **Pletak**_

Luhan menjitak sayang Sehun,

"Auch baby….",sehun menghentikan gerakannya

" Bodoh kau…..coba kalau itu bukan Kris…bisa bisa aku malu setengah mati bodoh….",kata Luhan mem- _pout_ bibirnya—membuat Sehun semakin ingin meraup bibir tersebut.

"Aku tak tahan baby….lubangmu memijat milikku dengan kencang baby….",kata Sehun vulgar dan dengan nada yang sok polos.

"dasar mesum….",kata Luhan sembari memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Ia bisa merasakan mukanya yang memerah dan menghangat.

"Tubuhmu malah lebih mesum..hnnn…aku itu hanya diam saja dari tadi…."

"Dan haruskah kau membalasnya dengan menggenjotku dengan kencang….sial…",balas Luhan dengan nada sarkastis. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau yang lebih dari itu ?",Tanya Sehun

"Apa maksudnya dengan…..ahhhhh…nyyyaaaaaaahhhhh…..",kata kata luhan terpotong dengan Sehun yang dengan cepat kembali menggerakkan miliknya dan langsung menyentuh dan menusuk titik nikmat milik Luhan dengan cepat dan bertubi tubi.

Luhan hanya kembali meremas seprai dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—melampiaskan semua nikmat yang ia rasakan gara gara perlakuan Sehun.

"Unnhh…..Kurasa ini akan jadi ronde ke tiga yang hebat,baby…..",kata Sehun.

Yah, semoga saja Luhan tak melupakan tugas yang diberikan Kris padanya gara gara moment panasnya dengan Sehun….

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.: To Be Continued :.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.: Author's Note :.

Hai, _**DragonPhoenix96**_ In Here ~ ~

Haha…..Apa adegan HunHan cukup panas ?

Chapter ini hanya pemanasan author untuk menulis adegan panas dari KrisYeol yang akan muncul dalam waktu dekat ( sepertinya ), jadi kalau ada yang kurang suka HunHan maafkan author…author perlu pemanasan dulu biar adegan KrisYeol nanti lebih _**HOT**_.

Dan terimakasih atas Review kalian untuk chap ketiga. Entah ada apa dengan FFN tapi comment untuk chapter tiga sempat sama sekali gak muncul walaupun jumlah review bertambah -_-

Tapi jangan khawatir Author udah baca semua review kalian dan author kaget ada yang tahu konsep author untuk cerita ini…..ah tapi author gak bilang siapa…nanti spoiler dong…fufufu~

Rata rata review kemarin juga banyak yang nanya siapakah yang menelpon Kris pada chap kemarin dan chap ini…ohohoho~ dia itu kunci dan alasan awal nya dari alur cerita ini juga sebenarnya…..

So Keep Review,

XOXO

 _ **DragonPhoenix96**_


	6. Chapter 5

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol_ ], Slight Hunhan

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18+, a lil of Rape, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menghela nafasnya panjang dan memijat keningnya pelan. Ia mulai mengecek sedikit demi sedikit laporan yang ia terima. Ia juga mulai menyeruput sedikit teh yang tadi sudah disediakan oleh _maid_ -nya.

" _That God Damnit whiteland_ …masih tak terima kalau dia kalah rupanya hnn…",gumam Kris pelan. _Whiteland company_ —perusahaan yang sebelumnya menguasai seluruh kanada terpaksa harus menyerahkan sebagian wilayahnya pada dirinya dikarenakan kalah dalam permainan poker dimana ia ditantang oleh CEO dari _whiteland_.

Ia menghela nafas lagi dan melirik jam yang berada di ruangannya. Sudah setengah jam lebih semenjak ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memakan sarapannya. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke kursi yang kini ia duduki dan kembali menarik nafas dan menghelanya dengan sangat panjang.

" _Yeah_ ….sepertinya aku harus mengecek Chanyeol sekarang…."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Haaahh…Haaah…",seorang namja tampak terengah engah dan melihat ke daerah di sekitarnya. Matanya melihatnya jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan kembali menarik nafasnya panjang dan lama.

"Yaaaa….Baek hyung…."

Namja itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara seseorang dibelakangnya yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh dan matanya mulai berbinar saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aaahh…Zitao….."

"Apa aku telat ?",Tanya namja panda itu. Baekhyun—namja yang tadi mengecek jam—hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Justru aku yang takut kalau aku yang telat…",kata Baekhyun,"aku tahu kok seorang CEO kan pasti sangat sibuk…"

Tao hanya tertawa pelan,"Ah…tenang saja…..toh aku sedang berlibur sebulan ini….sekalian bertemu dengan kekasihku…ah bukan bukan bukan….tunanganku…."

 _ **BLUSH**_

Baekhyun mulai merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah yang lain. "A—Ah…entahlah…a—akuu…..aku masih belum merasa pantas untuk hal itu…."

"Eh ? Waeyo ?",Tanya Zitao pelan."Bukankah baba sudah menerima mu ? Mama juga demikian…"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tak menjawab. Tao hanya mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"I—Ini….Ini soal appa ku, Zitao….",kata Baekhyun pelan,"Akuuu…aku tak yakin akan berhasil nanti membujuk appa untuk memberikan restu…"

Zitao tersenyum tipis,"Tak apa apa…..kau tak perlu terburu buru…."

"Ma—Maksudku…kau tahu kan betapa ia membenci tipikal tipikal orang sepertimu…."

"Yang memimpin sebuah Negara menggantikan peran pemerintah maksudmu ?",Tanya Zitao pelan,

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pelan pula,"Ma—Maaf bu—bukannya berarti akuuu..—"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Eh ?",Baekhyun menatap Tao bingung.

"Apa kau membenciku ?"

Baekhyun terdiam,

"Baekhyun Hyung…jawab aku….",kata Zitao lembut.

Baekhyun memeluk Zitao tiba tiba,"Te—Tentu saja tidak…."

Tao tersenyum tipis—tangannya mengelus rambut Baekhyun,"Tak apa Baekhyun…..memang banyak para CEO yang bangsat tapi percayalah hyung…aku tak akan seperti itu…."

"Kau janji…",Baekhyun menatap Zitao. Namja yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Yah Aku janji….."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Tok Tok**_

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol pelan,"Chanyeol-ah…kau sudah selesai ?"

 _ **Krieet**_

Kris membuka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan.

' _Ah…ternyata dia tertidur lagi…_ ',batin Kris.

Tangan Kris mengelus rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat manis dimata Kris bahan melebihi dari foto yang diberikan padanya kala itu oleh mereka.

"Maaf ya….aku membuatmu ketakutan sepertinya…",gumam Kris pelan dengan nada sedikit menyesal. Ia merasa salah mendekati Chanyeol dengan cara ini—yang sejujurnya tak ia sukai. Namun ia yakin setidaknya Chayeol tahu betapa keras dan berbahayanya dunia saat ini.

Yang ia tahu Chanyeol hanya menjalankan semua kegiatan Park Corporation dari balik layar—atau lebih tepatnya layar computer—sisanya semua dilakukan oleh appa-nya. Sungguh taka da yang bisa membayangkan kalau ia merupakan penerus Park Corporation yang menguasai semenanjung korea yang tak pernah sedikit pun belajar tentang strategi dan politik. Yah, walaupun mungkin juga dalam waktu senggangnya bisa saja ia belajar mencari materi….

Kris menghela nafas lagi—mengingat tanggung jawab dirinya dengan janji itu. Matanya tak pernah terlepas dari wajah Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus rambut halus Chanyeol.

"Jaljayo….Chanyeol baby…."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.: To Be Continued :.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 6

.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kris Wu Yifan,Park Chanyeol [ _KrisYeol_ ], Slight Hunhan and BaekTao

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing dan Tuhan, Author hanya punya Alur Cerita FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari, ,BoyXBoy, Blood, Rated M, A Bit of NC 18+, a lil of Rape, Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Chanyeol* *di bakar Kris*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menghela nafas lagi—mengingat tanggung jawab dirinya dengan janji itu. Matanya tak pernah terlepas dari wajah Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus rambut halus Chanyeol.

"Jaljayo….Chanyeol baby…."

Ia kemudian hanya terdiam dan terduduk di samping Chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat kejadian kala itu. Kejadian yang mengawali ini semua….

" _Kris….Kau yakin…."_

 _Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan yang terengah engah menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan dirinya._

" _Kalau aku tak yakin….aku tak akan mengundang mereka kemari bodoh…",kat Kris singkat._

 _Luhan menghela nafas sangat panjang,"Kau gila…"_

" _Kau sendiri bagaimana hnn….",kata Kris—menatap kea rah Luhan dengan senyuman penuh arti,"Kau mendekati Neukdae kan ?"_

 _Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan kaget,"Ba—Bagaimana kau…"_

" _Aku tahu…",kata Kris,"Akhir akhir ini ku amati ada pergerakkan cyber yang aneh dibeberapa bagian eropa dan asia tenggara….kabarna diserang dua hacker hebat sekaligus dan sepertinya aku mengenal salah satu lambang itu bukan Lu-ge…."_

" _Yah,oke oke….",kata Luhan cepat,"aku menyerah…aku memang sedang berkencan dengan si neukdae itu…itu idenya dia,kau puas ?"_

 _Kris hanya diam—menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan menuju tujuan mereka dengan cepat._

" _Hacker memang lain ya….",gumam Kris sangat pelan._

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

 _Seorang bodyguard dengan badan tinggi dan berkacamata hitam mendeati mereka_

" _Tuan Wu…."_

 _Kris mengangguk pelan._

" _Anda sudah ditunggu Tuan Park….mari saya antarkan…."_

 _Kris dan Luhan mengikuti bodyguard tersebut menuju sebuah ruangan VIP Khusus di salah satu hotel ternama di Beijing. Kris menarik dan menghela nafas-nya dengan sangat panjang._

 _Ia memasuki ruangan luas dengan hiasan bunga dan naga yang sangat indah dan berkelas dari jauh ia dapat menemukan sepasang suami-istri tengah mengobrol sembari menikmati Teh dan Kue yang disedaikan oleh para pelayan hotel tersebut. Kris yang mengenali kemudian tersenyum dan mendekati mereka._

" _Ah,Tuan Park…Nyonya Park….",sapa Kris ramah,"Maaf membuat anda berdua menunggu…"_

" _Ah tidak..tidak….tidak terlalu lama nak Yifan…",kata Nyonya Park ramah,"kami menikmati ini semua kok…"_

 _Kris hanya tersenyum tipis._

" _Ahhhhh…..akhirnya bintang utama kita datang bukan…",seorang pria paruh baya tiba tiba mendekati meja mereka._

" _Ah,Tuan Huang…Maaf saya tidak tahu anda berada di sini….",jawab Kris yang mengenali pula pria tersebut—sembari sedikit menunduk._

" _Ah…hanya memenuhi undangan teman lamaku….Tuan Park…."_

 _Kris dan Pria paruh baya tersebut—Tuan Huang—duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia. Luhan sendiri menunggu Kris di luar ruangan._

" _Jadii….mengenai apa yang ku utarakaannn…"_

" _Yah…..saya menerima-nya…..",kata Kris cepat,"Bahkan ada hal tambahan lebih yang ingin kubicarakan …."_

" _Maaf,tapi apa maksud dari kata lebih tersebut ?"_

" _Mungkiinn…ini sedikit aneh dan seperti tiba tiba…tapii….aku tertarik dengan Chanyeol…."_

" _Tertarik ?",Tanya Tuan Park lagi heran. Kris hanya mengangguk pelan,_

" _Apa maksudmu jatuh cinta ? apa kau menyukai Chanyeol ?",Tanya nyonya Huang lagi._

" _Yah,sepertinya….",jawab Kris singkat dan dengan nada yang sopan._

 _Tuan Huang tiba tiba tertawa keras,"Sudah kuduga mereka akan cocok bukan park…."_

" _Yah…Yah….aku pun tak keberatan Huang…"_

 _Kris menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan kebingungan._

 _Nyonya Park yang menangkap kebingungan Kris hanya tersenyum tipis,"Kami memang ada rencana akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak kami Chanyeol….Yifan…."_

" _Tapi tak kusangka kau akan langsung jatuh cinta Yifan….",tambah Tuan Huang._

 _Kris hanya diam_

" _Tapi…seperti yang anda tahu….Chanyeol tak pernah keluar dari kamar-nya sekalipun…",kata Tuan Park._

 _Mata Kris tampak langsung berkilat—menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sangat tampak._

" _Ia masih terlalu polos jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan saat ini…tentu kau paham bukan…"_

" _Yah,tentu…aku sangat paham…",jawab Kris_

" _Sepertinya ini tantangan untuk anda tuan muda wu…",tambah Tuan Huang._

 _Tuan park kini menatap Kris tajam,"Bagaimana….apa masih mau menerima-nya ?"_

" _Menarik…akan ku coba…."_

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus merebut hati Chanyeol sesegera mungkin mengingat posisi Chanyeol sama sekali tak aman. Mengingat tetangga utara yang sama sekali tanpa pemimpin—dalam versi jaman saat ini tentu saja—menyerang tetangga selatan dan beberapa Negara barat. Ia tahu tentu saja karena sang tetangga utara yang selalu meminta bantuan dana dan barang pada-nya sebagai penguasa sebagian China. Ia tahu betapa bahaya-nya mereka,karena-nya itu Appa dari Chanyeol meminta bantuan padanya untuk setidaknya melatih Chanyeol menghadapi dunia nyata. Bukan dunia yang berada di balik layar laptop dan computer kesayangannya itu

Tapi siapa yang kira Kris langsung jatuh cinta padanya bukan ? Wajah Chanyeol yang begitu tampan sekaligus manis ketika difoto bahkan berpuluh puluh kali lipat ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol langsung yang tengah terlelap aibat pengaruh obat bius.

Sejujur-nya saja pada awlnya Kris merupakan namja yang _straight_ pada awalnya tapi begitu banyaknya wanita yang merupakan _gold digger_ dan berhati busuk yang sering mendekatinya membuatnya muak berada di dekat wanita wanita. _Hell_ ….bahkan para perempuan dengan umur yang pantas jika disebut ibu-nya tak luput ikut ikutan mendekati dirinya dan ketetarikannya akan sesama jenis mulai muncul.

"Nnnhh…"

Kris yang terlalu banyak melamun tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol tengah terbangun—terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol."Sudah bangun ? Nyenyak tidur mu hnn…"

"Tsk…apa maumu hnn ? Sereal-nya sudah kuhabiskan…..kau puas…",kata Chanyeol dengan nada ketus

"Kau itu galak sekali hnn….",balas Kris.

"Tch…jangan memujiku…menjijikan…."

Kris hanya mengeluarkan smirk-nya dan mengalihkan matanya kea rah jendela besar yang mengarah ke balkon—menatap ke pemandangan gedung gedung perkantoran Seoul yang menjulang tinggi. Chanyeol yang melihat Kris merasakan pipi-nya menghangat—entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan perhatian Kris padanya saat ini tapi logika-nya bertentangan dengan perasaannya saat ini. Entah kenapa hati-nya sangat menyukai perlakuan Kris.

"Kau mau jalan jalan….."

"Eh ?",Chanyeol yang terdiam dan tengah mengendalikan perasaannya sontak kaget dengan ajakan tiba tiba Kris

"Kau mau jalan jalan atau tidak….",Tanya ulang Kris,"Kau tak mau hanya seharian di kamar kan ?

"Mana bisa kalau seperti ini dasar pa—"

 _ **Piiip**_

Kris menekan sebuah tombal dari benda yang dipegang-nya sejak tadi tanpa Chanyeol sadari semenjak tadi.

 _ **Ctrek**_

Sebuah suara terdengar dari borgol yang mengikat Chanyeol,"Sekarang bisa kan ?"

Chanyeol menyingkarkan benda metal tersebur dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya sebenarnya tidak terlalu ketat hanya saja memang tak terasa nyaman bagi namja itu.

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar "Ku tunggu diluar…bajumu ada di lemari itu…."

 _ **Krieet**_

 _ **Dak**_

"Tsk…dasar seenaknya saja mengaturku…."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Tak Tak Tek Trek**_

Seorang namja tengah berkutat dengan laptop yang berada di depannya. Badannya yang tengah _naked_ hanya tertutupi dengan selimut tebal untuk melawan aliran udara dingin dari pendingin udara. Mulutnya tengah bergumam berbagai macam sumpah serapah dalam bahasa China.

Yah, Luhan—namja itu—tengah berkutat dengan serangkaian system pengaman yang dimiliki _whiteland corp_. Ia tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam kode untuk membuka dan membongkar data data rahasia rincian keuangan perusahaan itu atas perintah Kris.

Seorang namja lain memeluk Luhan dari belakang," _Whiteland corp_ , hnn…."

"Hmmm…."

"Kau tak mau mandi dulu….",Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun—masih focus dengan layar laptopnya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan,"Kau masih ber-aroma seperti sperma-ku baby…."

 _ **CTAAK**_

Luhan menyentil dengan cepat kening Sehun,"semua karena dirimu….tuan oh mesum…."

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan."Setidaknya itu tanda kalau kau itu milikku…tuan Xiao Lu…."

"Tapi harus kah kau menandaiku dalam 4 ronde ?"

"Kau mau lebih ?",Tanya sehun dengan nada –sok- polos.

 _ **BUGH**_

Kini bantal yang tadi tengah dipeluk Luhan yang terkena wajah Sehun.

"Sialan dasar mesum….",kata Luhan dengan wajah yang penuh dengan semburat merah muda yang kentara di pipinya.

Sehun tiba tiba menggeser laptop kesayangan milik Luhan dan menggantikannya dengan laptop-nya, "Nih….buka dan nyalakan…."

"Eh ? Ma—Maksudmu…"

"Buka dan nyalakan saja….",kata Sehun dengan nada yang misterius.

Luhan yang penasaran langsung membuka dan menyalakan laptop tersebut. Pada layarnya langsung tersambung pada sebuah program dan dengan lambang dan tulisan Whiteland Corp.

"Se—Sehun…I—Ini…."

"Yeah…program penyusup data milikku….ini masih laptop-ku kok…",kata Sehun.

Luhan masih menatap bingung Sehun.

" _Whiteland corp_ adalah perusahaan pertama yang ku retas di luar asia….",kata Sehun,"Aku mencoba menyusupkan program ke dalam system mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu…yah,hanya iseng sih aku mau tahu kekuatan system mereka tapi sepertinya mereka tak sadar kalau computer pusat mereka di susupi program-ku….",jelas Sehun,"Anggap saja ini sedikit bantuanku…."

"Ah…Go—Gomawo Sehunnie…"

 _ **GRAP**_

Tangan Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak menyentuh laptop-nya. Luhan menatap tajam Sehun….

"A—A…Aah…..ada syarat khusus jika kau hendak menyentuh-nya _My Sexy Deer_ …."

"Apa ? Kalau kau meminta ronde tambahan…jawabanku tidak….kau tahu bokongku masih sakit gara gara kau…."

"Kalau kau tak mau memenuhi permintaanku…aku tak jadi memberikannya padamu….silahkan bersusah payah dengan kode kode system mereka yang tiap tahun berkembang…."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang,"Baiklah…tapi jangan sekarang okay…aku janji lusa sepuas-nya dirimu oke…."

Suasana hening menerpa mereka berdua dan suasana itu terpecah pada saat Sehun tertawa keras. Luhan yang mendengar suara tawa Sehun mem-pout-kan bibir-nya.

"Apa yang lucu Oh Sehun ?",Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei,Hyung….kau mengatai diriku mesum padahal sendirinya lebih mesum….",kata Sehun dengan tatapan penuh arti ke Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang,"Itu bukan maksudku baby…"

"Lalu ?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang,"Akuu…ingin mengenalkanmu pada appa dan umma…"

Luhan merasakan pipi-nya semakin menghangat.

"Jadii….maukah kau ikut makan malam di rumahku ?",tanya Sehun,"Hyung belum pernah ke rumahku kan ?"

Luhan masih terdiam. Dia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang menerpa dirinya—entah kenapa ia takut orangtua sehun tak menerima dirinya…

"Entahlah Sehun….A—Aku…Aku….Aku takut…",kata Luhan pelan.

Sehun semakin erat memeluk Luhan—berusaha memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman pada kekasihnya itu,"Hyung…jangan takut….aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu…."

"Uuumm…ba—baiklah…aku mau…."

"Baiklah….aku akan telpon umma untuk siap siap nanti…"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah ya hyung jangan lupa lusa ya…",kata Sehun tiba tiba,"Aku mau 6 Ronde…bagaimana…"

Luhan lalu terdiam kaku—menyadari kata kata Sehun tersebut. Wajah Luhan mulai memerah.

"YAK! OH SEHUN MESUUMMMM !"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Krieet**_

 _ **Drak**_

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar yang ia tempati secara perlahan. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang. Namja itu kini mengenakan Kaos berwarna putih dengan jaket hoodie berwarna biru muda dan juga celana jeans hitam dan jangan lupa sepatu kets dengan warna senada.

"Kau itu benar benar manis ya…."

Chanyeol sedikit kaget langsung membalikkan badannya ke belakang—mendapati Kris yang kini menyender di dinding seberang tempatnya berdiri kini. Namja China itu hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans serta jacket berwarna merah dan dengan sepatu dengan warna yang senada dengan jacketnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajaku pergi huh ?"

"memangnya kenapa,hnn ?",kata Kris pelan

"Tak apa…"

"Ja….Kita berangkat sekarang…"

Chanyeol hanya diam mengikuti di samping Kris dan melirik namja itu sesekali dari sudut mataya. Kris yang menyadari kalau ia tengah ditatap Chanyeol melirikkan matanya kea rah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri langsung gelagapan dan mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain.

Kris hanya tersenyum tertahan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

' _Diaaaa….benar benar manis…._ '

Kris dan Chanyeol pergi menuju taman yang tak jauh dari gedung tempat mereka berada. Chanyeol melihat dan mengamati sekitar-nya dan tiba tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau mencari _bodyguard_ ku bukan….",kata Kris yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini,"Aku tak mau mereka mengangguku saat ini jadi mereka akan jauh dari kita saat ini…"

Kris memang menjauhkan _bodyguard-bodyguard_ milik-nya agar tak mengganggu acara "kencan" dirinya dan Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu wajah tampan Kris dan wajah tampan sekaligus manis milik Chanyeol mengundang beberapa yeoja melirik ke arah mereka.

Kris yang tahu tatapan yeoja yeoja itu langsung merangkul pinggang Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia juga penasaran dengan reaksi Chanyeol dengan perlakuannya yang tiba tiba. Kris tak dapat menahan smirk-nya pada saat mendapati Chanyeol tak bereaksi dengan perlakuannya. Ia bisa mendengar nada gerutuan beberapa yeoja dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa ia senang melakukan hal yang seperti itu…

Chanyeol sendiri tiba tiba merasakan pinggangnya seperti dirangkul seseorang. Ia kemudian melirik dan mendapati tangan Kris yang merangul pinggangnya.

"Yak! Lepas…",Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang merangkul pinggangnya.

"Anio…",jawab Kris singkat. Ia justru memperketat rangkulannya dipinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri merasakan pipi-nya seperti menghangat—padahal matahari belum terlalu tinggi di langit Seoul.

"Tsk…lepas…"

Kris melepaskan tangannya dengan pura pura terdorong oleh tangan Chanyeol. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri—dengan pipi namja itu yang mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

"Kenapa kau menculikku….",Chanyeol bertanya pada Kris tiba tiba. "Kau mau mengancam appa-ku huh…."

Kris hanya diam.

"Tsk…dengar ya…aku tak akan membiarkanmu sedikit pun mendekati appa….tak akan…."

"Kalau kau bisa…",kata Kris datang.

' _Justru ini ide dari appa-mu, Chanyeol sayang…_ '

"Meremehkan ku huh ?"

Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa namja itu sadari terdapat beberapa orang yang telah mengamati mereka berdua semenjak awal yang akan membahayakan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.: To Be Continued :.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.: Author's Note :.

Hai, _**DragonPhoenix96**_ In Here ~ ~

Maafkan author yang telat meng-update FF ini selama 2 minggu yang lalu. Ide-nya ada cuman waktu-nya gak sempat untuk ngetik FF ini jadi maafkan author tak bisa memenuhi janji karena berkaitan pula dengan kesehatan Author yang agak kurang dan betapa sibuk-nya author dengan tugas tugas yang bertebaran di minggu minggu lalu.

Bahkan pada saat author mengetik cerita ini author masih dalam keadaan UAS TT-TT

Jadi di sela sela author baca materi kuliah author sempatkan menulis demi kalian yang menunggu FF ini…hahahaha….

Anyway, sudah terjawab kah rasa penasaran kalian akan alur cerita ini ? Rencana author sebenarnya mau di akhir sih tapi yah…seperti-nya juga tak apa apa kalau sekarang….

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter yang panjang ini…

And keep review,

XOXO

 _ **DragonPhoenix96**_


End file.
